Solek (G2)
' Solek (G2)- '''Is the Av-Matoran God of white and grey. After defeating Mesonak with the holy and legendary Solekimu hammer, Solek lost his consciousness. It is now up to the six Toa's and Protectors to awaken Solek once again with the six artifacts. History In the beginning of the G2 Ultraverse the four brothers were uncontrollable forces of their elements, with Solek being a force of pure white and grey. All of the brothers except for Mesonak evolved into their current godly Av-matoran forms. Since Mesonak was being of pure lime green, he could not evolve into an Av-matoran god, which is the reason why he couldn't create anything (he did accept the color of gold and black later, which gave him the ability to create creations with a purpose of destruction). Solek then gave Mesonak the job of destroying failed creations, which ultimately in the end gave Mesonak his passion for destruction and corrupted his mind. With an endless passion for destruction and chaos, Mesonak decided he wanted to destroy the gigaverse. He later created his two only true creations: The Mask of Evil Lime Green and the Meso Bot. With the Meso Bot and the Mask of Evil Lime Green, Mesonak planned on becoming one with the doomsday machine. Mesonak then put the Mask of Evil Lime Green on his face, which made him become complete lime again. With Mesonak already destroying hundreds of universes with his mask alone, Solek stepped in to stop Mesonak. They had a long chaotic battle, which destroyed nearly most of the multiverse, but Solek managed to defeat him the last second before going into the Meso Bot. With the legendary Solekimu hammer, Solek knocked both Mesonak's head and the Mask of Evil Lime Green. The knock was so powerful, it sent Solek into a coma (plus he lost his hand too). After the battle Photok and Tanma tried to awaken Solek, but failed. Meanwhile the rest of Mesonak's body was thrown into the pits of Karzahni, and Tanma never became the same again. During a span of millions years later the artifacts that could awaken Solek were spread all over the gigaverse. 'Chapter 6' In chapter six, the Toa, protectors (Kingy, Onuvaak, Alteron, Thok, Vahkian), Gold Good Guy, Green Good Guy, Medic Mark, Deivyt and Danny Devito escape to Trashland from the recently transformed Tanmezoki. Unfortunately for them, the Tanmezoki breaks through reality and ends up in Trashland. The people of Trashland and the Solekians try to stop the Tanmezoki, but since the creature was fused with a blizzard blade, it was rendered immune to the white and grey trash they threw at the being. Joshi gives Gold Good Guy the hand of Solek, which managed to damage the creature. While Kingy calls the Photokians for help, Gold Good Guy puts the Hand of Solek where his former hand used to be. The hand connects the consciousness of Solek with Gold Good Guy's mind, making Solek conscious again for the first time in billions of years. As Solek sees the abomination that is the Tanmezoki, Solek reacts quickly by trapping the creature inside a ring of white and grey fire. At the same time Solek immediatly removes all of the lime green on the country, however the Tanmezoki steps out of the ring of white and grey and overthrows the body of GGG and Solek. The Toa then try to unite with Solek the blizzard blade, since the Tanmezoki is damaging GGG's body very badly. While everybody becomes one giant united being (Toa Vahkian didn't join though), the Ignika activates and becomes part of the United being as well. During the fusion the united being's white and grey energy joins with a bolt of lime green for the first time in history. As the united being becomes the same size as the Tanmezoki, the Tanma part of the Tanmezoki fully gives in to his Proto-Mezoki fusion, making him more powerful than the united being. The Tanmezoki throws the united being over a mountain ridge, then the Tanmezoki calls the united being weak, however the Solek part of the fusion manages to roast the Tanmezoki by saying:" At least i'm not using a mutated freak of nature, and my followers actually want to fuse with me!". The Tanmezoki then gives up on killing the united being, and instead tries to fuse with the united being. Few seconds after the mighty lord of orange Photok appears to fuse with the united being, which immediatly makes the united being way stronger then the Tanmezoki. Toa Alteron defuses with the united being, and restrains the Tanmezoki with the help of his Karzahni chain. The substance of Thok flows inside the Tanmezoki making it incredibly unstable (since the Proto-Mezoki missed the Skakdi DNA). As the Tanmezoki calls for help, a lightning bolt of pure lime green hits the Tanmezoki, making him free from the Karzahni chain. The Tanmezoki tries to strike back, however due to the lack of the needed Skakdi-DNA, the creature became extremely unstable, which ultimately destroys the Proto-Mezoki part of the fusion in a giant gruesome explosion, only leaving a unconscious Tanma behind. The united being separates, and everybody except for Photok (who left because somebody attacked the Photokian empire somewhere) and Solek (in GGG's body) lose their consciousness. Solek then awakens all of them, and then Joshi throws the body of comatose Tanma into the ocean. Meanwhile Varderan, Viper and an elite Tanmanian police team restrain the rest of the Solekians, Solek threatens Varderan to Karzahni, but starts to lose consciousness again. The elite police team then pull the Hand of Solek from GGG, which ends the connection between Solek and GGG. 'Chapter 15''' In Chapter 15 Solek is finally awakened by The Heroes of Prophecy, but is weakened, since he has not recieved his full power yet. After Solek is awakened Tanma renders everybody except Solek, Gold Good Guy and himself. The first thing Solek notice about Tanma is his lack of grey colors, that are replaced by black. Solek noticed the resemblance of his brother Mesonak, and warned him about going against the order of the gigaverse by removing his grey colors, and choosing the path of Mesonak. Then both Solek and Gold Good Guy try to convince Tanma to join the unity of the three Av-Matoran. Tanma then decides to lunge after Gold Good Guy for spreading Solek's message of love and respect. Solek then chooses to let Tanma attack him instead of Gold Good Guy. Tanma then takes Solek and Gold Good Guy away from the temple of Av-Theism, where he traps the rest in there. Personality and abilities Solek is the essence of white and grey, which makes him a very wise and powerful god. He is also extremely creative. Solek has the ability to manipulate white and grey 100%, and he can also tolerate very high levels of corrupt lime green. It is however unknown if the G2 Solek is as powerful as the omnipotent G1 Solek. Pictures Category:Solekianism Category:Solekian History Category:G2 Category:Av-matoran Category:Figures of the Solekian religion